Opération: Dette d'Ombre
L'Opération Dette d'Ombre est un événement introduit lors l'Update 18,4,1 le 26 Janvier 2016. Alad V est de retour, traqué par les Acolytes du Stalker pour son crime d'avoir aidé le Lotus. Fidèles à leurs paroles, les Tennos vont rembourser leur dette envers leur instable allié, traquant ces assassins à travers le Système Solaire avant qu'ils aient une chance d'atteindre leur marque. Mécaniques Ce que vous devrez faire * Aidez Alad V en terminant les 4 missions pour obtenir les données pour révéler ces Acolytes qui le pourchassent : ** Les deux premières missions sont de l'Espionnage sur les planètes Mercure et Venus. Les joueurs doivent réussir au minimum deux décodages (sur trois) pour réussir la mission. ** Les deux dernières missions sont des Défenses Mobiles sur les planètes Terre et Jupiter. Les conditions de réussites sont identiques au mission Défense Mobiles classique. * Utilisez ensuite ces signaux pour traquer ces mystérieux "Acolytes". Ils sont au nombre de 5/6 "Acolytes". ** Chaque Acolyte sera détecté sur une planète, cherchez les ensuite sur tous les noeuds de celle-ci pour le/la débusquer. ** Une fois que l'Acolyte est démasqué, la chasse est ouverte. Sa localisation sera révélée à tous les Tennos qui pourront le poursuivre et endommager son armure spéciale. ** Si assez de dégâts sont causés par l'escouade, l'Acolyte s'enfuira en laissant derrière lui des mods inédits. * Quand les 5 "Acolytes seront vaincus, "l'Acolyte Final" fera son apparition. Après cela, le grand challenge débutera pour 3 jours. Ce que vous devez savoir *Cette Opération va durer jusqu'a ce que les 5 Acolytes soit vaincu par la communauté, après ça le sixième Acolyte sera disponible. *Bien qu'il ne soit pas nécessaire d'avoir rencontré l'un des cinq premiers Acolytes avant d'affronter la sixième Acolyte (Challenger final), il est invité à les traquer pour collecter tous les Mods et en aidant à l'objectif de la communauté. Les Acolytes Récompenses des objectifs Récompenses des Acolyte cours de traduction Classement des Clans Tous les Clans participants recevront un trophée de l'événement pour leurs attentats contre la mission bonus. Le tableau suivant énonce qui Trophée votre clan va gagner en fonction de la somme de tous les membres participants efforts déployés. Notes cours de traduction *Each Acolyte will hide on a random mission node. Tenno must fan out and scout all mission nodes in search of the Acolyte. Once an Acolyte is found, all Tenno will be alerted of its presence within the Acolytes tab of the World State Window. **The Acolyte will remain on that node until a set amount of damage (currently 50000 total) has been dealt to it (cumulative from all Tenno contributing). **Once the Acolyte has taken its beating, it will find a new node to hide in and the Tenno must search for it once again. **Acolytes can be found on any Nightmare Mode and Invasion missions on the node, but not Syndicate Alerts. *On mission nodes where they can be found, the Acolyte is hidden within a random room on the map. Upon entering the room the Acolyte is hidden in, the screen will flicker, similarly to other invaders (Stalker, Zanuka, etc.). **This means that the Acolyte may be hidden in dead end rooms, or conveniently along the main path of the mission. Acolytes can also spawn in the map's starting room. *The Operation-only Spy nodes on Mercury and Venus can reward items not usually found in normal missions, such as Transmutation Cores. Tips cours de traduction *The Acolytes are not immune to Warframe abilities. Use whatever means possible to take them down. **Crowd Control abilities, such as 's Rhino Stomp or 's Molecular Prime can be effective at stopping the Acolyte in its tracks. Using certain augments such as 's Chilling Globe will also be able to completely freeze them if it successfully procs. **Damaging abilities, such at 's Sonar or Nova's Antimatter Drop can do massive amounts of damage to the Acolyte. ***Note that you can only do a limited amount of damage to the Acolyte within any given mission. **Status Effects will not lock down the Acolytes. Therefore, abilities such as 's Accelerant will not stagger the Acolyte (damage will still be increased). Trivia *La date sur le message de Alad V est le 18 Janvier 2016, qui marque le but de sortie initiale pour cette Opération. Media Langues: Deutsch | English